1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the dispensing of cabling accessories to a tool suitable for putting them into use.
It relates more particularly to the dispensing of the type of cabling accessories which, like those commonly called terminations, are to be crimped onto the previously bared end of the conducting core of electrical conductors with a view to allowing them to be connected, in a simpler and more reliable way, to any connection terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
More particularly still, the present invention relates to the dispensing of such cabling accessories to a crimping tool, or, put another way, to the supplying of the tool with such cabling accessories.
This crimping tool may, for example, be of the type described in the French patent which, filed on Feb. 5, 1988, under No. 88 01355, was published under No 2 626 803.
It takes the form, in practice, of pliers which are supplied with cabling accessories with the aid of a straight-line loader, that is to say with the aid of a loader suitable for receiving a straight-line arrangement of these cabling accessories, whether they are put in place in the form of a strip within which they are successively linked to one another, of whether they are put in place individually one after the other.
This arrangement has given satisfaction, and may continue to do so.
However, taking the form, in practice, of an overall rectangular plate, a straight-line loader inevitably has a relatively restricted capacity in terms of cabling accessories.